Goodbye Or is it?
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Song-fic of Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. Zach breaks up with Cammie to protect her. But, regrets it completely. One day in Roseville they reunite. Will they get back together? Terrible at summaries just read and enjoy! :)


_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today, up today**_

_**I look at your photograph all the time**_

_**These memories come back to life**_

_**And I don't mind**_

CAMMIE POV:

I stared at the photo of Zach and I at the Gallagher Acadamy Masquerade Ball. Both smiling. My mind drifts back to the last time i saw him. The day when everything ended. Like the world stopped spinning.

_*Flashback*_

_"I cant do this anymore" Zach stared me in the eyes. Expressionless. But I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "What- What are you saying Zach?" Tears began to fill my eyes, blurring my vision. But I held them back. He sighed "Us. I cant-" His voice broke slightly. Obvious He tried to hide the weakness in his voice. "We cant be together anymore.." That was it. Over. Out of the window. Everything we had. Gone. Losing him. Like I lost my dad. "W-why?" I stuttered losing all self-control to hold back the tears. A sigh once more "Your not safe. __**Were **__not safe. It will be better for both of us if I leave now" He stepped closer to me, leaned forward and brushed his lips against my forehead for the final time. A tear finally fell from my eye, followed by more. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped and added "Just know that. I want you to be happy. And you would never be happy with me" I looked at the ground for a split second, wiping my tears away. When I looked was everthing we ever had. Just a memory now._

_*Flashback Over*_

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

I curled into a little ball, thoughts clouding my mind. Zach. Zach. Zach. A thought that would never escape my mind, I will never touch him, hear his voice, feel his lips on mine again. This may have been 5 years ago, but I cant escape his absence. Everything reminded me that he was gone. The way he used to always drive me home from work. The way he held me when I was upset. The way he would make me laugh.

_*Flashback*_

_"Cam" Macey placed a hand on my shoulder "Its been 3 years. You need to move on. Hes never coming back"_

_I frowned. Tears threatening to fall. How could she say that? "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Macey frowned but her expression softened once again "Cam. What if hes moved on by now? You cant just mope around like this forever." I sighed and nodded. She was right. But I couldnt. I couldnt move on. How could I? It may have been 3 years ago, But I still love him. I probably will never stop. Scratch that. I will NEVER stop._

_*Flashback over*_

_**But I remember those simple things**_

_**I remember 'til I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Is goodbye**_

Remembering every moment I had with him. Every second. Still brought that painful ache in my chest like being punch a hundred times. . Forget. I give up,Its not possible.

ZACH POV:

Forget. Forget. Forget. Not Possible. I am the biggest idiot alive. How could i do that? Oh yeah. I remember. Keeping her safe, thats just it isnt it? You have to leave the someone you love in order to keep them from harm. I sigh walking the streets of DC, glancing at the sky, the passers-by, the signs. Roseville Square. I cant believe Ive actually returned here. After all this is where Cammie and I had our first date. This is where...we broke up. Biggest mistake of my life. She was my life. The glue holding me together. Without her. I had NOTHING. I placed the headphones in my ears, trying to keep my mind off Cammie. Unsuccessful of course. But I went along anyway, listening to the music. Until I reached the Gasebo at the edge of the Town Square.

_**I woke up this morning and played are song**_

_**And throwing my tears, I sang along**_

_**I picked up the phone and then put it down**_

_**'Cause I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

CAMMIE POV:

I stared at the many mugshots and photos of the long ago memories of Zach and I. My 18th birthday. Abby and Joes' Wedding. Bexs' birthday. So many. And it just ended. If only I could see him once more. I decided to go to the Town Square to pick up a birthday present for Macey, since shes turning 24 on saturday (now being sunday), I had to keep my mind off of Zach.

*Time skip*

I walked out of Maceys' favourite Roseville fashion store, present in hand. To be greeted by the sight of Zach. Him not noticing me, but marvelling the Gasebo across the street. But it was him. After all these years. He was right there.

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

ZACH POV:

I felt someone staring at me, so i turned my head slightly to look in the corner of my eye. Cammie. She was here? In Roseville Town square. What am I saying? Of course shes here..

She was as beautiful as I remember. Perfect dirty blonde hair, that was bliss and brightened by the sunlight. Cocoa brown eyes. A smile that was missing, I missed her beautiful smile.

I had the urge to get closer to her, so i did. I took a few steps forward, as did she. We were a few meters away from each other. Face to face after 5 years. 5 painful years. "Hi" I broke the silence. "Hey" she muttered, most likely still as shocked as I was to see her. "How are you?"

CAMMIE POV:

HOW AM I? How am i?.. 5 years. 5 long years. And he says 'how are you?' well **bad. I love you but you left, now your here. I dont know what to do.. **but I didnt say that all I said was.."fine. you?" He nodded in response "ok" I glanced at my car down the street "Well it was nice seeing you Zach. But, I have to go.." He nodded "Sure. me to"

*Time skip*

_**But I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember 'til I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

How could this happen?! I was curled up in a little ball on the couch, crying my eyes out against my knees.

ZACH POV:

How could this happen?! I sat on the park bench, listening to the only song that would calm me. Our song. Mine and Cammies. We would always listen to it. I remember we would hold each other, for ages listening to our special song whenever something was wrong. I play the song. Again. And again. I have to go and see her..

To tell her. I love her. I cant let her go again. Never. We were perfect. I ruined it. Now I have to fix it. One way or another. I will.

CAMMIE POV:

I sat up, watching tv. My mind drifitng back to earliers scenario. I should have said something more. Im such an idiot. I love him and I made it more awkward..

I hear the rain tapping against the windows, the sound soothing. I lay my head back and closed my eyes. Okay Relax.

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_

_**With your ringtone**_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

_**And I'm surprised to hear you say**_

I hear something outside and immediatly lift my head up. The noise doesnt come back again so I was about to return to my 'relaxation' when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door opening it to see Zach. Zach all wet and covered in rain, his hair dripping with water. He caught his breath. "Zach. What are you doing here?" I fianlly asked. But I didnt get answer, Because, Zachs' hands were already on my arms and his lips were on mine. Amazing. Just how i remembered. I kissed him back. We seperated to catch our breath "Cammie. I love you okay. And what happened 5 years ago. I regret so much" I grinned, he grinned back "I love you too" I said making way for him to come in from the pouring rain.

_**You remember when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

He stepped in, his hair still dripping wet, his clothes soaked. He turned around immediatly and faced me "Cam, I know what I said before, but, I can't- I can't leave you. Never. I love you to much, and after what happened I felt terrible after all these years, I'm not letting you go again" A small smile crept up onto my face. "It's okay Zach. But, I was crushed all these years. People would tell me I should move on but. I couldn't." He nodded.

He was back. Me and Zach were back. He cupped my face in his hands once again, his hair dripping wet still onto my face. I didn't care. He kissed me the second time that day. The second time after 5 years. 5 heart renching years. He pulled away after a few minutes "I love you Gallagher Girl" I wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you too Blackthorne Boy"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? SHOULD I DO MORE SONGFICS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
